The invention relates to a hinged armature valve comprising a drive part having a drive part housing in which an electromagnet unit with an iron core and a coil is arranged, a control part secured on the drive part, said control part having a control part housing, in which a control chamber is formed covered over by the drive part on it, in which control chamber a hinged armature is located, which in alternate succession can open and close a first valve opening formed on the drive part and surrounded by a first valve seat and a second valve opening formed in the control part housing and surrounded by a second valve seat, and a receiving recess, surrounding the first valve opening, in the drive part, such recess containing a return spring biasing the hinged armature into a home position closing the second valve opening.